ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
3 gems in the forest
This is the sixth episode of Mike 10: Opposite Synopsis Fluorite go minning while Zircon and Spinel talk about something Plot The episode start with Zircon, Fluorite and Spinel walk to find Mike so they can teach him what is the bird and the bee Zircon: Ok guys i have a plan! Spinel: What the plan? Zircon: I will tell Mike about the bird and the bee and it will blow Mike's mind so we can take his Opposmnitrix Spinel: *Slap Zircon* This is the stupidest idea i ever heard and how you know about the bird and the bee Zircon: I read on the internet Spinel: How did you even got a computer Zircon: Apparently i had a old laptop form my butt for no reason Spinel: Oh that explain everything Fluorite: Ummm guys, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE RIGHT NOW!!! Spinel: We are in at your mom's house Fluorite: BUT GEMS DON'T HAVE PARENTS Zircon: Oh so apparently we are in a forest that call Forest Spinel: Thank king Frivolous Fluorite: What the heck is king Frivolus Spinel: A other way to say captain obvious Fluorite: Why? Spinel: Because Captain Obvious is very old Zircon: Well anyway guys let explore this forest and i hope there no stupid pitfall that Mike made Spinel: Why would Mike make a pitfall and how he would do that Zircon: I DUNNO Fluorite: Screw you guys, i will go find ores *start digging* As Zircon and Spinel was walking deeper in the forest, Zircon and bored so she almost made a harambe joke but quicky change mind and she told Spiniel to get woods so they can make a wooden house and wait for Fluorite Meanwhille Fluorite was in a cave and start to pick up ores before realized why she is minnning right now, A confused Fluorite explore the cave which it boring so she begun to dig up back to the ground but sadly she found out that Zircon and Spinel left her so she try to find them by punching some trees to the ground Spinel start to heard some tree falling down so she go look who do that and she found Fluorite Spinel: Why you were punching trees? Fluorite: Because you guys left me so i know this the best way to find you two Spinel: ....Ok Fluorite: Where is zircon? Spinel: Well follow me As the two go at the cabin that Zircon and Spiniel build, they found out that Zircon is missing so they try to find her Zircon: Hehehe they will never find me >:) Spinel: Where are you Zircon? FLuorite: Let me punches tree Spinel: No that won't work FluoriteL Then how are we supposed to find HER!?! Spinel: there only one way...fused with me Fluorite: Why? Spinel: If we combine our skill then we will able to find her Fluorite: ....ok *Fused with Spinel* Beryl: ....Let do this *Run to find Zircon* Zircon: Sigh...I got trapped in a QUICKSAND Beryl: What the...Zircon is that you Zircon: Thank god a new gem...wait how did you know my name Beryl: Well me and Spinel fused but don't worry we going to get you out Zircon: oh cool but HOW Beryl: hmmm ah i got it *Summon her spiked gauntlets* Oh yes let do this *start to spin and cut trees* Zircon: *Grab the tree* Beryl: *Trying to Pull the tree* grrr it won't work! Zircon: Yes it working Beryl: I can't handle it.... Zircon: Spin Beryl SPIN! Beryl: Yeah! *Spin harder* As she spin, she accidentally throw the tree with Zircon Beryl: Woops *Unfused* Spinel: Well let follow that tree Fluorite: Yeah After 4 miniutes of finding, they finally find Zircon Fluorite: Finally we found you Zircon: Next time let not split okay Spinel: Yeah i agree Zircon: on the blight side....it throw me almost to the exist of this stupid forest Fluorite: Good let get out of this forest Spinel: Yup this been a crazy day This episode ended with the 3 gems leaving the forest Major Events *Fluorite and Spinel fused for the first time 'Character' *Fluorite *Zircon *Spinel *Beryl (Debut) Trivia *This is the 2nd episode with only the gems Category:Episodes Category:Mike 10: Opposite